


Almost Too Quiet

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Now Leaving Dimension Z [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stops by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Too Quiet

Sam steps into Steve’s quarters and looks around. It’s quiet.

Too quiet.

And then, from out of nowhere, a wet, naked toddler comes barreling around the corner at top speed on her pudgy little legs.

"Whoa," Sam mutters and lifts her up. For a second he wonders if Steve’s been de-aged and then turned into a girl.

"Margaret Sarah Rogers! Get back here!"

Nope. Not de-aged or turned into a girl. Sam looks up as Steve races in from around the corner.

"Sam. Hey."

"Hey. Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"So. I’m holding your wet, naked baby."

Steve nods. “Yep. That’s Maggie.” 

Maggie smiles at Sam and starts squeezing his face.

"Oh. Okay. This is happening."

Steve sighs. “Maggie.”

"It’s cool, I’ve got nieces and nephews," Sam grins and shifts Maggie. "You look just like your old man, you know," he tells her and ruffles her damp hair gently.

Steve grins a little and holds up a towel. “Here.”

Sam shifts her over and Steve wraps the little girl up.

"You holdin’ up okay since you’ve been back?" Sam asks.

"Ah, y’know. Mostly doin’ stuff like this," Steve says.

"Uh-huh," Sam nods. "How’s your head?"

"My head?"

Sam nods. “Yeah. Your head.”

"I’m fine, Sam."

"You spent two years in a barren wasteland raising a baby by yourself, running from a crazy scientist who was trying to turn you into a computer display" Sam points out. "You wanna try to answer my question again?"

"I don’t really have time to be a wreck," Steve mutters as he lets Maggie wiggle around in her towel. "So…so I’m fine."

Sam nods. “Okay. Well, if you ever realize that’s not true, you know where to find me.”

Steve nods and grins. “Thanks. I mean it. I…I know I might need to take you up on that at some point.”

Sam grins and shakes his head. “See you around.”


End file.
